The inventive concept relates to memory devices, and more particularly, to a resistive memory device and a method of operating the resistive memory device.
Next generation memory devices having nonvolatile characteristics without aid of refresh operations have been continuously developed with the need for high integration density and low power consumption of memory devices. The next generation memory devices need to be designed to have high integration density characteristics of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, nonvolatile characteristics of flash memory devices, and high speed characteristics of static random access memory (SRAM) devices. Phase change random access memory (PRAM or PcRAM) devices, nano floating gate memory (NFGM) devices, polymer random access memory (PoRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM or FeRAM) devices and resistive random access memory (RRAM or ReRAM) devices are attracting much attention as the next generation memory devices that meet the above requirements.